Bath accessories, such as grab bars, typically have a plurality of mounting flanges to mount the accessory on a wall surface or the like. Covers are used on the accessories to conceal the mounting flanges. Typically, accessories are installed after the bathing system is installed making it difficult to attach the grab bar or other accessory to studs through a bathing system or other wall.
Other bath accessories, like seats, are also mounted through bath system walls.